1. Field
Embodiments relate to a donor substrate, a method of fabricating an organic light-emitting display device, and an organic light-emitting display device fabricated using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an organic light-emitting element includes a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and organic layers interposed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode. The organic layers include at least an emitting layer (EML) and may further include a hole injecting layer (HIL), a hole transport layer (HTL), an electron transport layer (ETL) and an electron injecting layer (EIL). In the organic light-emitting element, holes and electrons generated by the pixel electrode and the common electrode may combine in an organic layer, particularly, in the EML to form excitons. When an energy level of the excitons changes from an excited state to a ground state, the EML may emit light of a color corresponding to the changed energy level.